yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Dark Revelation Volume 2
Concordance Set Gallery:Dark Revelation 2 (TCG) Card List North America & Europe DR2-EN001 Ojama Yellow DR2-EN002 Ojama Black DR2-EN003 Soul Tiger DR2-EN004 Big Koala DR2-EN005 Des Kangaroo DR2-EN006 Crimson Ninja DR2-EN007 Strike Ninja DR2-EN008 Gale Lizard DR2-EN009 Spirit of the Pot of Greed DR2-EN010 Chopman the Desperate Outlaw DR2-EN011 Sasuke Samurai #3 DR2-EN012 D.D. Scout Plane DR2-EN013 Berserk Gorilla DR2-EN014 Freed the Brave Wanderer DR2-EN015 Coach Goblin DR2-EN016 Witch Doctor of Chaos DR2-EN017 Chaos Necromancer DR2-EN018 Chaosrider Gustaph DR2-EN019 Inferno DR2-EN020 Fenrir DR2-EN021 Gigantes DR2-EN022 Silpheed DR2-EN023 Chaos Sorcerer DR2-EN024 Gren Maju Da Eiza DR2-EN025 Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning DR2-EN026 Drillago DR2-EN027 Lekunga DR2-EN028 Lord Poison DR2-EN029 Bowganian DR2-EN030 Granadora DR2-EN031 Fuhma Shuriken DR2-EN032 Heart of the Underdog DR2-EN033 Wild Nature's Release DR2-EN034 Ojama Delta Hurricane!! DR2-EN035 Stumbling DR2-EN036 Chaos End DR2-EN037 Yellow Luster Shield DR2-EN038 Chaos Greed DR2-EN039 D.D. Designator DR2-EN040 D.D. Borderline DR2-EN041 Recycle DR2-EN042 Primal Seed DR2-EN043 Thunder Crash DR2-EN044 Dimension Distortion DR2-EN045 Reload DR2-EN046 Soul Absorption DR2-EN047 Big Burn DR2-EN048 Blasting the Ruins DR2-EN049 Cursed Seal of the Forbidden Spell DR2-EN050 Tower of Babel DR2-EN051 Spatial Collapse DR2-EN052 Chain Disappearance DR2-EN053 Zero Gravity DR2-EN054 Dark Mirror Force DR2-EN055 Energy Drain DR2-EN056 Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End DR2-EN057 Giga Gagagigo DR2-EN058 Mad Dog of Darkness DR2-EN059 Neo Bug DR2-EN060 Sea Serpent Warrior of Darkness DR2-EN061 Terrorking Salmon DR2-EN062 Blazing Inpachi DR2-EN063 Burning Algae DR2-EN064 The Thing in the Crater DR2-EN065 Molten Zombie DR2-EN066 Dark Magician of Chaos DR2-EN067 Gora Turtle of Illusion DR2-EN068 Manticore of Darkness DR2-EN069 Stealth Bird DR2-EN070 Sacred Crane DR2-EN071 Enraged Battle Ox DR2-EN072 Don Turtle DR2-EN073 Balloon Lizard DR2-EN074 Dark Driceratops DR2-EN075 Hyper Hammerhead DR2-EN076 Black Tyranno DR2-EN077 Anti-Aircraft Flower DR2-EN078 Prickle Fairy DR2-EN079 Pinch Hopper DR2-EN080 Skull-Mark Ladybug DR2-EN081 Insect Princess DR2-EN082 Amphibious Bugroth MK-3 DR2-EN083 Torpedo Fish DR2-EN084 Levia-Dragon - Daedalus DR2-EN085 Orca Mega-Fortress of Darkness DR2-EN086 Cannonball Spear Shellfish DR2-EN087 Mataza the Zapper DR2-EN088 Guardian Angel Joan DR2-EN089 Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands DR2-EN090 Getsu Fuhma DR2-EN091 Ryu Kokki DR2-EN092 Gryphon's Feather Duster DR2-EN093 Stray Lambs DR2-EN094 Smashing Ground DR2-EN095 Dimension Fusion DR2-EN096 Dedication through Light and Darkness DR2-EN097 Salvage DR2-EN098 Ultra Evolution Pill DR2-EN099 Multiplication of Ants DR2-EN100 Earth Chant DR2-EN101 Jade Insect Whistle DR2-EN102 Destruction Ring DR2-EN103 Fiend's Hand Mirror DR2-EN104 Compulsory Evacuation Device DR2-EN105 A Hero Emerges DR2-EN106 Self-Destruct Button DR2-EN107 Curse of Darkness DR2-EN108 Begone, Knave! DR2-EN109 DNA Transplant DR2-EN110 Robbin' Zombie DR2-EN111 Trap Jammer DR2-EN112 Invader of Darkness DR2-EN113 Gogiga Gagagigo DR2-EN114 Warrior of Zera DR2-EN115 Sealmaster Meisei DR2-EN116 Mystical Shine Ball DR2-EN117 Metal Armored Bug DR2-EN118 The Agent of Judgment - Saturn DR2-EN119 The Agent of Wisdom - Mercury DR2-EN120 The Agent of Creation - Venus DR2-EN121 The Agent of Force - Mars DR2-EN122 The Unhappy Girl DR2-EN123 Soul-Absorbing Bone Tower DR2-EN124 The Kick Man DR2-EN125 Vampire Lady DR2-EN126 Stone Statue of the Aztecs DR2-EN127 Rocket Jumper DR2-EN128 Avatar of The Pot DR2-EN129 Legendary Jujitsu Master DR2-EN130 Gear Golem the Moving Fortress DR2-EN131 KA-2 Des Scissors DR2-EN132 Needle Burrower DR2-EN133 Sonic Jammer DR2-EN134 Blowback Dragon DR2-EN135 Zaborg the Thunder Monarch DR2-EN136 Atomic Firefly DR2-EN137 Mermaid Knight DR2-EN138 Piranha Army DR2-EN139 Two Thousand Needles DR2-EN140 Disc Fighter DR2-EN141 Arcane Archer of the Forest DR2-EN142 Lady Ninja Yae DR2-EN143 Goblin King DR2-EN144 Solar Flare Dragon DR2-EN145 White Magician Pikeru DR2-EN146 Archlord Zerato DR2-EN147 Opti-Camouflage Armor DR2-EN148 Mystik Wok DR2-EN149 Enemy Controller DR2-EN150 Burst Stream of Destruction DR2-EN151 Monster Gate DR2-EN152 Amplifier DR2-EN153 Weapon Change DR2-EN154 The Sanctuary in the Sky DR2-EN155 Earthquake DR2-EN156 Talisman of Trap Sealing DR2-EN157 Goblin Thief DR2-EN158 Backfire DR2-EN159 Micro Ray DR2-EN160 Light of Judgment DR2-EN161 Talisman of Spell Sealing DR2-EN162 Wall of Revealing Light DR2-EN163 Solar Ray DR2-EN164 Ninjitsu Art of Transformation DR2-EN165 Beckoning Light DR2-EN166 Draining Shield DR2-EN167 Armor Break DR2-EN168 Mazera DeVille DR2-EN169 Gigobyte DR2-EN170 Mokey Mokey DR2-EN171 Kozaky DR2-EN172 Fiend Scorpion DR2-EN173 Pharaoh's Servant DR2-EN174 Pharaonic Protector DR2-EN175 Spirit of the Pharaoh DR2-EN176 Theban Nightmare DR2-EN177 Aswan Apparition DR2-EN178 Protector of the Sanctuary DR2-EN179 Nubian Guard DR2-EN180 Legacy Hunter DR2-EN181 Desertapir DR2-EN182 Sand Gambler DR2-EN183 3-Hump Lacooda DR2-EN184 Ghost Knight of Jackal DR2-EN185 Absorbing Kid from the Sky DR2-EN186 Elephant Statue of Blessing DR2-EN187 Elephant Statue of Disaster DR2-EN188 Spirit Caller DR2-EN189 Emissary of the Afterlife DR2-EN190 Grave Protector DR2-EN191 Double Coston DR2-EN192 Regenerating Mummy DR2-EN193 Night Assailant DR2-EN194 Man-Thro' Tro' DR2-EN195 King of the Swamp DR2-EN196 Emissary of the Oasis DR2-EN197 Special Hurricane DR2-EN198 Order to Charge DR2-EN199 Sword of the Soul-Eater DR2-EN200 Dust Barrier DR2-EN201 Soul Reversal DR2-EN202 Spell Economics DR2-EN203 Blessings of the Nile DR2-EN204 7 DR2-EN205 Level Limit - Area B DR2-EN206 Enchanting Fitting Room DR2-EN207 The Law of the Normal DR2-EN208 Dark Magic Attack DR2-EN209 Delta Attacker DR2-EN210 Thousand Energy DR2-EN211 Triangle Power DR2-EN212 The Third Sarcophagus DR2-EN213 The Second Sarcophagus DR2-EN214 The First Sarcophagus DR2-EN215 Dora of Fate DR2-EN216 Judgment of the Desert DR2-EN217 Human-Wave Tactics DR2-EN218 Curse of Anubis DR2-EN219 Desert Sunlight DR2-EN220 Des Counterblow DR2-EN221 Labyrinth of Nightmare DR2-EN222 Soul Resurrection DR2-EN223 Order to Smash DR2-EN224 The End of Anubis Category:Sets that need an Updated look Category:TCG Sets